This invention relates generally to container caps and, more particularly, to container caps having lift tab openers.
Container caps with lift tab openers are well-known in the market place. Some are heat-sealed onto a container, such as shown, for example, in the prior art FIG. 1. Others are screw caps, such as found on orange juice and milk gallon jugs, with a peripheral skirt connected by a weakened line around the bottom edge of the screw cap, and having a lift tab extending downwardly therefrom.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved cap and lift tab opener for a container, such as a bottle or other type of container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container cap and a single lift tab which functions to remove the container cap from a container top with controlled tearing.
A further object of the invention is to provide for use on a container top a container cap and a single lift tab having a weakened tear line formed from an edge of the lift tab and on the bottle cap in a predetermined configuration, which is adapted to progressively tear as the lift tab is being lifted, to thereby enhance the removal of the remaining portion of the cap upon reaching the end of the tear and continuing to lift.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for use on a container top additional alternate embodiment of a container cap having two lift tabs, with a weakened tear line extending from an edge of one of the lift tabs in an annular ring around a major portion of the cap. After tearing the weakened line to its end by lifting the one tab, lifting the second lift tab then serves to remove the cap in one piece
Still another object of the invention is to provide for use on a container top a second alternate embodiment of a container cap having two lift tabs and a weakened tear line extending from one edge of one of the lift tabs, around the container cap to terminate at the other edge of the one lift tab, whereupon lifting the lift tab removes the outer peripheral portion of the container cap. Then, lifting the second tab serves to remove the central remaining portion of the cap from the open edge of a container to which it had been adhered.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for use on a container top a third alternate embodiment of a container cap having three lift tabs and a weakened tear line extending from the inner edge of one outside lift tab to the inner edge of the other outside lift tab. In operation, lifting either outside tab by the user""s respective right or left hand, and tearing the complete weakened tear line removes the outer peripheral cap portion, setting up the removal of the central remaining portion by lifting the center lift tab.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for use on a container top additional alternate embodiments wherein inner lift tabs are formed by being cut through or partially through outer primary lift tabs, in cooperation with weakened line(s) operatively connected to the inner lift tabs, serving to permit removal of the cap in two pieces.
A further object of the invention is to provide for use on a container top, a further alternate embodiment of a container cap, wherein the two ends of a continuous weakened line formed around the cap bend outwardly to terminate at the edge of the cap a predetermined distance apart to thereby provide an intermediate lift tab.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for use on container tops, a still further alternate embodiment of a container cap, wherein a weakened line is formed from an edge of a lift tab around a peripheral portion of the cap and thence continuing around a portion of the central segment of the cap.
Another object of the invention is to provide for use on container tops, caps which are readily cut and selectively scored, partially cut, or perforated from a web of suitable material which may have been printed with selected indicia, and which may be heat sealed or induction sealed and formed to mount onto the container tops.